


A Ponyville Wedding

by pigeonking



Series: The Applejack and Rarity Chronicles [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: I couldn't stay away for long. It's time for Applejack and Rarity to get married. This will be a fun one with lots of guest ponies in attendance. I'll add new characters to the tags as and when they appear and I'll stick to the serialised chapter format from before as that seems to work nicely when I'm writing these stories on the hoof, so to speak.This won't be the end of Applejack and Rarity's romantic adventures though... I have at least one other story I'd like to tell afterwards and chances are I'll probably think of more at some point. I love this pairing and so long as I can think of stories for them then I'll keep writing and sharing them. Enjoy!





	1. The Art of Persuasion

“You want me to do what?” Fluttershy was normally a very shy and demure, very soft spoken pegasus, but there were rare occasions, such as when she was angry or anxious, when her voice would raise just a few octaves higher than the norm.

Applejack and Rarity were sitting across from her, side by side on her sofa, tenderly holding hooves whilst looking at Fluttershy in eager anticipation.

“We want you to sing at our wedding.” Rarity repeated.

“Oh no, I can’t!” Fluttershy protested. “I just can’t! You know how I feel about performing in front of other ponies!”

“Are you absolutely sure that you won’t even consider it?” Applejack asked.

“No, Applejack.” Fluttershy shook her head. “I’ll get my birds to perform for you, but I will not, I repeat, will not perform myself! And that’s final!”

Rarity flung her hooves into the air in despair and leaned into Applejack.

“That’s it!” she wailed, tears painting mascara tracks down her cheeks. “The wedding is ruined! Ruined I tell you!!! We might as well just call the whole thing off!!!” she buried her face in Applejack’s mane and began to sob uncontrollably.

Applejack embraced her fiancé and patted her back consolingly, kissing her mane as she did so.

“There, there, Rarity. It’ll be alright. We’ll think of something.”

Rarity, however, was inconsolable.

Fluttershy was distraught.

“Oh, Rarity, don’t cry!” she pleaded. “Of course I’ll sing for you if that’s what you really want. Just please stop crying, I can’t bear to see you so unhappy!”

Rarity turned to face Fluttershy, her tears were suddenly gone and her face radiated with a dazzling smile as bright as the diamonds on her cutie mark.

“You will?”

Fluttershy nodded meekly.

“I will.”

Rarity turned her face to Applejack and winked. AJ just shook her head and chuckled.


	2. Discord

Later that day the two soon to be wedded ponies were dropping in on another of their intended guests. They had already seen to their main friends; Twilight Sparkle, as a princess would be performing the ceremony, which they had agreed would be held in Applejack’s barn at Sweet Apple Acres as would the festivities that followed; Pinkie Pie of course was the party planner and she in turn had enlisted DJ Pon-3 and Octavia for musical requirements, that was for when Fluttershy wasn’t singing with the rest of the Ponytones, sans Rarity (though the unicorn had agreed to perform one song with them after she and Applejack were married) then finally Rainbow Dash had been asked if she could persuade the rest of the Wonderbolts to provide an aerial show as part of the entertainment, one that included Dashie’s patented sonic rainboom of course! All of their friends were more than eager and excited to play their part, except for perhaps Fluttershy, but she had assured them that she’d get over her personal anxieties before the big day.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders (which included Applejack’s sister, Apple Bloom, Rarity’s sister, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo) were going to be bridesmaids and Spike the Dragon was the ring bearer.

Starlight Glimmer and Trixie had agreed to provide a magical fireworks display so now the engaged couple were off to see Discord to consult him regarding his role in the wedding.

They now found themselves standing in front of Discord’s house which was situated on a floating island in the middle of a bizarre chaos dimension.

Rarity and Applejack looked at each other as if to say ‘are we sure we wanna do this?’ They both shrugged and then Applejack raised her hoof and knocked on the door.

Discord’s features appeared in the wood of the door and winked at them both.

“Well hello!” the Discord door enthused. “If it isn’t the two soon to be married friends! Do come in why don’t you!”

The door and Discord’s face with it vanished in a puff of theatrical smoke and the two fillies stepped through the portal into the house.

With another smoky bang the door reappeared behind them and then all of a sudden Rarity and Applejack were sitting on stools around a table and Discord was standing over them pouring tea from a teapot shaped like himself into tea cups that resembled caricatures of themselves. Rarity had the Applejack cup whilst Applejack had the Rarity cup.

“So nice of you to drop by.” Discord was chattering away amiably as he poured. “It’s been so long since your last visit! Oh who am I kidding!” he chuckled here. “You two have NEVER visited me before today!”

“Well…” Applejack was about to protest, but Discord barrelled on.

“How are the wedding preparations coming along?” he asked.

“Actually that’s why we’re…” Rarity began, but again Discord talked over her as he’d done with Applejack. By now he had finished pouring tea and was now ladling ridiculous amounts of sugar into their cups with an actual ladle.

“Have you two girls decided upon where you’ll both live after the wedding? If you ask me the smart thing to do would be for you both to live together at Rarity’s Boutique. You don’t want to be two newlyweds having to live under the same roof as Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith! Imagine what a mood killer that would be!” this was followed by another insidious chuckle.

Rarity and Applejack looked at each other. Their over sweetened tea was momentarily forgotten.

“We hadn’t exactly gotten around to talking about that yet!” Applejack admitted.

“But I have to admit that Discord does have a point!” Rarity added.

Discord’s head was suddenly just there between the two of them.

“Oh dear!” he pouted insincerely. “Have I spoken out of turn?”

Applejack managed to throw a meaningful look at Rarity despite Discord’s imposition.

“I’m awfully sorry, Discord, but we’re gonna have to cut our visit short. Rarity and I have something to discuss!”

“Yes, I believe we do.” Rarity agreed haughtily. She used her magic to levitate a lavender envelope from her saddlebag and place it into Discord’s hand. “Here is your invitation to the wedding, Discord. We thought we’d deliver it personally as we know how hard it is for the mail pony to find your house sometimes. I do hope you can come? Applejack and I were thinking that you could perform your stand-up comedy routine as part of the entertainment.”

With those words said Rarity got up to leave and Applejack joined her.

Discord’s impish smile wavered and was ultimately replaced by an uncharacteristically guilty frown.

“Oh dear.” He said sadly. “You really have invited me. Please forget everything I just said a moment ago. I was just spouting sour grapes because I thought you’d neglected to invite me. I really don’t want to cause an argument between the two of you!”

“It’s okay, Discord.” Applejack replied. “Whatever your original intentions were, this is something that Rarity and I need to discuss.”

“Then discuss it here!” he insisted. “I can be your mediator!”

“No, thank you.” Applejack shook her head. “I mean that’s mighty kind of you and all, but this is something we need to talk about in private.”

And with those words Rarity and Applejack were gone.

Discord was crestfallen.

“What have I done?”


	3. Heated Discussion

Discord was pacing back and forth outside the door that led into the map room at Twilight Sparkle’s castle. Inside Rarity and Applejack were having their heated discussion. They had agreed that Twilight’s castle was neutral territory and had decided to hold their talk there, but as with Discord before, they had refused Twilight’s offer to play mediator.

And so the alicorn princess of friendship was forced to wait outside with Spike and a repentant Discord.

“This is all my fault, Twilight!” Discord was lamenting. “What if they call the wedding off all because of me? Their guests will be deprived of the privilege of seeing my stand-up comedy routine!”

“I’m sure they’ll survive!” Twilight replied dryly. “Could you please stop pacing! You’re gonna wear a groove into the floor of my castle!”

Discord stopped pacing and peered at her over the top of the groove that he had already worn into the shiny polished floor.

“I mean even more of a groove than you already have!” Twilight corrected herself.

“Oops! Sorry!” he smiled sheepishly and clicked his fingers. The groove in the floor suddenly vanished and Discord was once again standing on solid ground.

“Can you relax, Discord! They’ve only been in there five minutes! Just give them a chance. Rarity and Applejack love each other. They’ll sort this out!” Twilight assured him.

 

“And just what would be wrong with living at Sweet Apple Acres? There’d be plenty of room for the both of us and despite what Discord was saying we’d get plenty of privacy when we wanted it.” Applejack was saying. She was sat back in the tall white, throne-like chair that all of Twilight’s friends had around the map table. The back of the chair bore her cutie mark emblem, three red apples.

Rarity was sat in her own chair, bearing her three blue diamonds. Her chair was placed right next to Applejack’s as if, when the castle was originally formed, it had known that these two ponies belonged together.

“But at the Carousel Boutique we’d have privacy all of the time!” Rarity insisted. “Well, aside from those times when Sweetie Belle is visiting.”

“Sweet Apple Acres ain’t just my home! It’s also the place where I work! I gotta be up at the crow of the rooster to do all of my chores. I can’t do that if I’m living at the Boutique now, can I?” AJ protested.

“The Carousel Boutique is where I work too!” Rarity countered.

“But you ain’t gotta be up at the crack of dawn like I have. You can go over there and open up anytime you like!”

“But when your rooster crows it will wake me up too!” Rarity pointed out. “I don’t have to be up as early as you.”

“You can always go back to sleep again!” Applejack retorted. “Anyway, I thought you might like to have breakfast with your wife in the morning?”

Rarity’s face softened. “Of course I would, darling. The whole point of us getting married is so we can be together in all things forever… including breakfast at the crack of dawn.”

“So you’ll come and live with me at Sweet Apple Acres?” Applejack dared to hope.

“Certainly not!” Rarity replied haughtily.

Applejack snorted in frustration.

“Gah! Rarity, you’re impossible!”

“No you are!”

“No you are!”

“No you are!”

“No you are!!!”

This went back and forth with increasing ferocity for a little while, the two fillies leaning into each other closer and closer until they were butting heads.

And then they were kissing, their lips pressed together with the same fierce intensity that had gone into their arguing just moments before.

Rarity ran her hoof through Applejack’s blonde mane, knocking off her Stetson in the process, while AJ cupped her front hooves under Rarity’s face.

“Why are we fighting?” Rarity breathed as her lips danced across Applejack’s cheeks and down her neck.

“I dunno!” Applejack responded, closing her eyes as she enjoyed Rarity’s lips on her skin. “You got me licked!”

“Not yet I haven’t.” Rarity pulled back with a suggestive leer before returning to kissing her fiancé.

With those words Rarity drew Applejack down to the floor and under the table…

 

“What are they doing in there?” Discord was wondering. “They’ve been in there almost an hour now!”

“I don’t hear any raised voices anymore.” Spike replied. “That’s gotta be a good thing right?”

A few moments later the doors opened and the couple emerged looking extremely red faced and flustered, with tousled manes and silly giddy grins across their faces.

“I think it’s safe to say that they’ve made up now!” Twilight smirked.


	4. Compromise

Rarity used her magic to straighten the Stetson back onto Applejack’s mussed up mane.

“So did you girls manage to make a decision?” Twilight wondered.

“We did!” Rarity replied with a happy smile.

“We’ve come up with a compromise that we’re both happy with.” Applejack confirmed.

“Some nights Applejack will stay at the Carousel Boutique…” Rarity explained.

“And some nights Rarity will stay at Sweet Apple Acres!” Applejack finished for her.

“And neither of us has to give up our home for the other!” Rarity added.

“That sounds perfect!” Twilight beamed.

Discord materialised between AJ and Rarity and pulled them both into a constricting embrace.

“Oh thank goodness! That means the wedding is still on! Everypony will be able to see my stand-up routine after all! Hoo-ray!!!”

Applejack and Rarity disentangled themselves from the hug as gracefully as possible.

“Well of course the wedding is still on!” Applejack retorted. “It was never in danger of not being on! Rarity and I would never cancel the wedding over a simple disagreement!”

Rarity nodded in agreement. “That’s right! We love each other too much to let something so silly come between us for long!”

“That’s what friends and lovers do, Discord. They work out their problems. They don’t run away from them!” Applejack explained.

“Now I believe we still have a wedding to organise.” Rarity reminded them. “Let’s get moving everypony!”

 

The next couple of days were very hectic for all those involved in organising the wedding, but finally the big day arrived!


	5. The Wedding

The interior of Applejack’s barn had been decorated by Pinkie Pie for the ceremony and the party that would follow with orange and white streamers, balloons and beautiful bouquets of flowers. One side of the barn was seated with Applejack’s family, and there were an awful lot of Apples in attendance; the other side sat Rarity’s family and everyone else!

It seemed that all of Ponyville and a great deal of the rest of Equestria were in attendance! Princesses Celestia and Luna were there, as were Princess Cadence and Shining Armor along with their baby daughter, Flurry Heart. DJ Pon-3 had her sound system set up in the corner alongside Octavia with her cello.

At the front of the cleared barn Princess Twilight Sparkle stood, attired in a dazzling lilac dress that had been specially made for her by Rarity. Since there was no groom to speak of there was no nervous tuxedoed colt waiting for his bride.

DJ Pon-3 and Octavia began to play their funked up wedding march.

The barn doors opened and Rarity and Applejack trotted in. Both fillies were dressed in matching white wedding dresses, complete with veils and long elegant trains flowing behind them. Their manes had been exquisitely styled especially for their special day. Both were smiling, nervous, but happy smiles. When Rarity wasn’t marvelling at the fabulous decorations she would glance at her bride-to-be with adoration and love and see that look reflected back at her in Applejack’s eyes.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders brought up the rear in their own fabulous dresses, prancing behind the two beautiful brides happily. Then finally their came Spike, looking dapper in a tuxedo, bearing the rings on a red velvet cushion.  

A lot of the seated ponies were crying tears of happiness at the sight of the elegant couple as they approached.

“I promised myself I wasn’t going to cry!” Discord sobbed before literally falling to pieces on the floor in a blubbering heap.

Pinkie Pie casually sidled in with a dustpan and brush, swept up Discord’s pieces and deposited them back in the chair.

“Thank you!” his mouth blubbed somewhere from within the pile.

“You’re welcome!” Pinkie beamed before returning to her seat.

Finally the bridal procession reached the front and stood in front of Twilight Sparkle. Spike and the Crusaders stood off to the side while the two blushing brides stood before the princess.

The music faded out and the ceremony could begin.

“Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to witness the marriage of two of the most wonderful and amazing fillies that I am honoured to call my friends; Rarity and Applejack.” Twilight began. “I remember the days when these two were always butting heads over something. They’re like chalk and cheese, cats and dogs, oil and water. The fashionista and the farm pony. Put it down on paper and it shouldn’t work at all. But put Rarity and Applejack together and you get something beautiful and amazing. A partnership built on love and mutual respect, compromise and understanding. Even when these two were pretending not to be together a blind pony could have looked at them and told you that they are meant to be. It’s taken them so long to get this far, but now they’re finally here and I for one am happy to be here to see it happening.” She paused and looked at Rarity. “Rarity, do you take Applejack to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Rarity didn’t hesitate. “I most certainly do!”

“And Applejack, do you take Rarity to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“You bet your apples I do!” Applejack declared with a wink at her wife-to-be.

“In that case I now pronounce you mare and mare!” Twilight completed.

“YEE-HAW!!!!” Applejack exclaimed, kicking her front hooves into the air and then she grabbed Rarity, bent her over backwards and kissed her.

Everypony else cheered!


	6. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for the song writing. I'm not a song writer, but I thought since this is Applejack and Rarity's big day then I should at least make the effort!  
> That story I wanted to tell after this ended up being told in this story. (That whole business over where the happy couple were going to live after the wedding was originally gonna be a story within itself, but I think it worked well enough into the wedding narrative).  
> This isn't the last we'll see of me writing for my favourite pairing though. They may have achieved their happy ending, but their adventures will continue! :)

A short while later everypony had gathered outside the barn so that Photo Finish could take photographs. The photographer pony was her usual bossy self, but no pony could deny that she produced fantastic results.

“Right! In this picture I vant only the two brides! Stand together! That’s it! Closer! Closer! Closer! Too close! Ahh yes!!! Perfect!” and snap went another photo.

Whilst all this was going on Rainbow Dash had sneaked off with the other Wonderbolts to prepare for their aerial display.

Discord had been promoted from stand-up comedian to party host and he was taking his new role very seriously indeed. He was walking around with a microphone providing witty commentary and introducing each new event and so it came to him to direct everyponies’ attention to the sky once the Wonderbolts were ready.

Once all eyes were focussed above the Wonderbolts, led on this occasion by Rainbow Dash, zipped through the air performing a series of barrel rolls and somersaults and other synchronised feats of daring-do. Then finally Rainbow Dash broke off from the other Wonderbolts and climbed higher and higher into the air, so fast that she appeared as nothing more than a rainbow coloured blur to those ponies watching from below. Once she had achieved a high enough altitude Rainbow Dash span into a nosedive and began to hurtle back down faster and faster, increasing in velocity with every second until… BOOM!!!!

The sonic rainboom exploded around her in a kaleidoscopic eruption of dazzling colour.

Everypony ‘ooh’-ed and ‘aah’-ed at the wonder of it all, but Rainbow Dash was not finished yet…

She climbed into the air again and using the rainbow light exuded by the rainboom she painted a heart into the sky.

Everypony cheered!

After that everypony was instructed to go back inside for food.

Fluttershy was beginning to get anxious at this point… very soon it would be time for her to sing!

“I’m not sure if I can go through with this!” she confessed to Discord timidly.

“Pish-posh, Fluttershy, my dear!” Discord patted her on the back reassuringly. “I know you won’t let your friends down because that’s just not what Fluttershy does. The Fluttershy I know is always there for her friends no matter what. You may be afraid now, but once you get up there all that will matter is doing the best you can for your two special friends and that’s all they can ever expect from you because they believe in you just like I do!”

Fluttershy blushed, but regarded Discord through slanted eyelids.

“Okay, who are you and what did you do with the real Discord?” she teased.

“Oh, ha ha!” Discord replied and he stuck out his tongue.

And then the waiting was finally over and it was time for Fluttershy to get up on stage with the Ponytones and sing.

“They found love at first fight,

On that slumber party night

So many moons ago!

They tried to pretend

They were only just good friends,

Despite what everypony knows.

But now their together at last,

All that fighting’s in the past.

From here their love will grow and grow…”

There was a raucous round of cheers and hoof stomping after Fluttershy completed her number, which she had written especially for the happy couple. Then afterwards she was joined on stage by Rarity who sang with her a version of the Ponytones’ hit ‘When you find you’ve got the Music’.

By this time Celestia had gone outside to bring down the sun and then her sister Luna had brought up the moon… it was now time for Starlight Glimmer and Trixie’s fireworks.

Everypony went outside again and marvelled at the magical display of explosive colour and loud bangs that filled the night air. Starlight and Trixie smiled at the appreciation that their spectacle received as they prepared the big finale. Both unicorns concentrated as their horns glowed with energy and then fired a final burst into the sky…

The magical light exploded and formed into the faces of Rarity and Applejack, nuzzled together and encircled within a purple heart.

Down below the real Rarity and Applejack looked at each other and smiled. They kissed each other tenderly.

“I love you, Applejack, darling!” Rarity declared happily.

“I love you too, sugarcube!”


End file.
